


【貂灿】My Little Queen

by moonseau



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonseau/pseuds/moonseau
Summary: 李东赫生贺灵感来源于练习室著名坐腿脱衣画面任性幺女cocolee倒追道英哥哥十几年终于成真的，做80%爱20%的故事性转文学但依旧是李东赫不是李东淑
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Kudos: 23





	【貂灿】My Little Queen

1

金道英的邮件删删改改还没发出去，防盗门的密码就被滴滴滴按响了。

他有些无奈的叹了口气，显示屏右下角显示的时间已经到了第二天，不知道小孩为什么不睡觉又偷偷的跑过来。

李东赫探头探脑的悄声凑到了门边，她烫了漂亮的大卷，穿着显身材的超短裙和皮衣，也不知道为什么没穿拖鞋，光着脚就进来了。

她确认过屋子里只有金道英一个人，轻巧的迈进书房里，从金道英的手臂底下钻进了他的怀里。

金道英的怀抱被柔软的小女孩占领，他一边给邮件做结尾一边问道

“今天怎么又偷跑来，哥哥出门了？”

李东赫的脑袋枕着他的肩膀，被问道哥哥像是做了什么值得夸奖的事情

“支走了，我叫英浩哥骗哥哥去PC房通宵。”

李东赫把金道英的发尾绕在手指上打着圈，她极其眷恋的蹭了蹭金道英的肩膀，小声说道

“道英哥哥，东淑成年了。”

金道英当然知道她成年了，李东赫成年之前多次偷偷钻进自己的被子要求做点成年人的事情，通通被金道英以未成年为借口认真拒绝。

但这种事情碍于对小女孩的保护，没有办法和其他人说，只是两个人之间的小秘密，所以自始至终金道英都没能找到劝说李东赫的盟友。

前几天李东赫的成年生日派对，只有金道英一个人没有去，小寿星等了又等，连蛋糕都没切就哭了好久，被哥哥们哄了半天才擦干净眼泪许了愿。

她许的三个愿望分别是20岁要和道英哥哥结婚，要给道英哥哥生两个小孩，还有要和道英哥哥做一辈子恩爱夫妻。

现在她成年了，锁上了门，只有自己和哥哥两个人。

“哥哥和东赫做吧。”

她从金道英的衬衫领口一直亲吻到金道英锋利的下颚线，捧着金道英的脸恳切的请求道

“和东赫做吧。”

忐忑不安的李李东赫闭上眼睛，倾身吻住了金道英的唇。

清脆的金属撞击声从她身后传来，金道英关上了笔记本电脑，宽大的手掌抵住了她的后脑勺。

像小孩子一样幼稚的嘴对嘴亲吻结束了，金道英撬开李东赫的嘴唇，缠着李东赫的舌头搅弄，亲得她连嘴唇也合不上，没能及时吞咽的津液顺着嘴角淌了出来。

金道英拨开厚皮衣，李东赫顺从的配合哥哥把外套从身上脱下，这个时候她倒是有些脸红了。

除了超短裙和皮衣，她搭了一件闺蜜戏称斩男神器的露脐宽松背心，只能遮到肚脐上边一点点，如果抬手或者做些什么动作，整个肚子都会露在外头。

她本来不太想穿的，她没像见过的漂亮姐姐一样练出11字腹肌，只有平平软软的肚子，如果道英哥哥不喜欢呢。

但出门之前，她还是在紧身T和这件之间选了这件，穿之前脱掉了胸衣，Dcup被装得呼之欲出，露脐装撑得只能堪堪遮住乳球。

金道英冷着脸

“就这么来了？”

“不是的！之前皮衣有拉上拉链，进来之前……才解开。”

她红着脸给自己解释

“是…穿给道英哥哥看的。”

她踌躇着说出了自己的小心机，然后咬紧了下嘴唇。

金道英没说话，他的手掌没入露脐装底下，握住了李东赫蓬勃的乳房。

他的手掌不小了，但依旧握不住那么大的乳肉，蜜色的双乳从他指缝中挤出来，隔着一层布料只能看见金道英的手指弓着顶出各种形状。

只是揉弄，李东赫的乳尖就颤颤巍巍的站在乳肉中间硬起来。

金道英揉他的乳肉揉得越是凶，快感越是强烈，乳尖孤零零的没人触碰触碰，只是偶尔被布料擦过，他好不满。

李东赫顶着胸脯，哼哼唧唧的叫金道英亲，叫金道英别玩她了，她撒娇道

“哥哥尝尝。”

“尝尝东赫。”

等金道英的指甲刮过她乳尖，她连声调都抓不住了

“呜…哥哥尝……尝尝东赫。”

“怎么尝？”

金道英掀开她胸口形若无物的布料，塞进那张不知分寸的嘴里，白色的衣摆染上口红。

金道英伸着舌尖拨弄了一下她的乳粒，在她闷闷的呻吟声中，明知故问道

“这么尝？”

“还是……”

他搂着李东赫的背，脑袋凑到李东赫胸口上，口腔包裹着她柔软的乳房，吮吸舔抵，舌尖飞快的逗弄乳粒，甚至拿牙齿轻咬，把乳肉吃得滋滋作响。

李东赫连自己都没碰过那里，尺寸过大的乳房总是让她羞怯又困扰，她的喘息一波盖过一波，除了嗯嗯啊啊的叫，就只知道叫哥哥。

等两个奶子都被玩得又红又肿了，李东赫娇得很，她软乎乎的问

“甜不甜呀。”

冤家，李家这个小宝贝可真是他金道英的冤家。

她看金道英不回答，眼睛红红的，问金道英

“哥哥是不是吃过更大的姐姐。”

“东淑还可以长的。”

她又抓着金道英的手贴上自己柔软的胸脯

“哥哥再揉揉，还能大的。”

哪里能再大，金道英早把她胸前两只圆滚滚的兔子嘬肿了，亮晶晶的乳尖就像是快破了皮那般红，一拨弄李东赫就疼得抽气。

金道英不知道怎么哄她，只好又亲了亲李东赫的嘴唇

“没有，没有那种姐姐。”

他从桌面上抽了两张消毒湿巾，把手指仔仔细细擦了一遍，一边盯着李东赫的眼睛看，一边不紧不慢的摸着李东赫露在裙子外头的一小截大腿。

金道英分明双眼上挑着冷得很，却把李东赫看得浑身燥热，在她大腿上来回磨蹭的手掌更是，她的穴裹在内裤里，急不可待的收紧，催促的叫道

“道英哥哥。”

金道英懒懒的嗯了一声，大拇指贴着李东赫瘦到极其明显的大腿线条没进裙子里。

刚成年的小女孩穿着性感的纱制内裤，总共也没几块布料，而最大的那一块已经被她动情的体液浸湿了，金道英摸了一手水。

他恶劣的用大拇指腹隔着布料来回搔刮李东赫两瓣阴唇之间的小缝，李东赫被摸得坐都坐不住，在腰塌软之前抓住了他的手臂。

金道英把手指从裙底抽出来，指腹上带着明显的水渍，他面无表情的盯着李东赫，把拇指塞进了自己口中。

李东赫羞极了，她移开视线移却暴露了渴得吞咽的喉咙，金道英把手指从口中拔出来，发出啵的声音，又沿着裙底摸进去

“我们东赫。”

金道英的声音清亮又冷静

“穿了一条什么样的内裤来找哥哥呢。”

说话的同时，他已经找到了李东赫腰侧的系带，轻轻一拽，就掉了下来。

金道英随手团了团，把一小片布料塞进了还没换的西装裤里。

他搂着李东赫，将不过纸片重的小女生抱到桌上，拎着裙边就钻了进去。

“哥哥！”

虽然李东赫洗过澡才来，但她压根没想到金道英会去亲那里。

她还没来得及挣扎，就被金道英含住了身下那口穴，她的双腿被金道英抓在手里，掰得很大，舌尖清浅的探进她未尽人事的穴口，又打着圈舔她小巧的阴核，灵巧的舌头把李东赫舔得直不起腰来，她的穴敏感到被口发颤。

李东赫喘息着倒在桌面上，金道英冰凉的笔记本电脑坚硬的抵着她的后腰。

金道英太会舔了，会到李东赫分明爽到极致，还能分出一点点精力来妒忌，妒忌不知道被金道英舔过的哪位漂亮姐姐。

她被金道英口到高潮，尖叫着想要推开金道英的脑袋，但金道英还是吞下了一部分她的淫液。

李东赫羞极了，她抽抽搭搭的看金道英木着脸舔了一圈嘴唇，明明刚到了一次，却觉得身下那张嘴痒得不行。

“哥哥怎么不和我做。”

“还要做吗。”

金道英还西装笔挺，最多是被自己蹭得起了些褶子，而自己不仅浑身赤裸，双乳红肿，还被金道英的舌头玩到高潮，怎么看金道英都打算全身而退的样子。

这不就是看李东赫成年了打算换一种方法敷衍她吗。

她不愿意，眼眶里原本存着的小金珠子都掉下来了，犟着说

“要和道英哥哥做。”

“东赫……”

“要和哥哥做！”

小女孩子一边哭一边吼他，看得金道英又把小孩搂下来，抱进怀里

“可是你才20岁。”

“20岁成年了呀……”

李东赫在金道英怀里哭得话都说不连贯，她好不容易二十岁了，金道英还要找什么借口啊。

金道英搂着她哄了半天，可是她怎么也不松口，非要做。

“就这么喜欢我吗。”

“嗯。”

李东赫抽抽噎噎的在金道英怀里点头

“这辈子只会喜欢哥哥一个那么喜欢。”

“如果做了就要和哥哥结婚哦，哥哥很传统的。”

李东赫明明哭得满脸眼泪，听到这句话又笑起来，她直起身，看着金道英的眼睛说

“我许的生日愿望是，要和道英哥哥结婚。”

然后掰着手指数给金道英听

“还有一个是要给道英哥哥生两个小孩，最后一个是要和道英哥哥一辈子在一起。”

金道英看了认真的小孩半晌，无声的笑起来，他吻了吻李东赫的额头，也认真的答复道

“好。”

要求是李东赫提的，她撒娇耍赖怎么哄都要今天和金道英做，但等金道英解开西装裤，尺寸可观的性器从内裤里弹出来的时候，她又有点怕了。

金道英当着她的面撸了一把性器，低喘声色情至极

“还来得及反悔，你现在去隔壁洗澡，我可以自己解决。”

可是…这次机会错过的话，下一次金道英松口就不知道是什么时候了。

她摇摇头，烫得漂亮的卷发俏皮的晃着，只是撒娇说要金道英温柔一点点。

金道英没说好，也没说不好，先是搂着她，探了一根手指进已经湿淋淋的穴里。

刚刚李东赫已经高潮过一次 ，再进去算容易，但李东赫还是第一次用那里吃别的东西，她环着金道英的脖子，有些紧张。

“放松一点，你刚刚不是看到了我的，这么紧我怎么进去。”

那可不行，她身下的穴等金道英插进来已经等太久了，李东赫努力的放松自己的肌肉，让金道英摸索着又伸了一根手指进去。

两根手指在湿漉漉的穴里搅了一会儿，金道英找到了李东赫的G点，他边揉着李东赫的阴核，光用手指就插得李东赫尖叫不已。

她哭着叫道

“别……不要玩了。”

“要哥哥进来。”

金道英托着她肉乎乎的屁股，扶着性器抵在了穴口，他亲吻着李东赫的鼻尖，柔声说

“那我进去了？”

等李东赫羞怯的点点头，金道英就环着她的腰一撞到底。

李东赫被肏这么一下就高潮了，他穴里喷的水打在金道英的性器头上，两个人皆是一声呻吟。

金道英舔咬着李东赫裸露的脖颈，试探的顶弄了两下，没听见李东赫说疼，于是搂着李东赫的腰加快了顶弄速度。

金道英也憋得够久了，他早被李东赫弄硬了，等李东赫慢慢适应了他的顶撞昂着脑袋肆意呻吟开来，他也不再顾虑。

李东赫漂亮的翘臀被捏得红肿，大张的细腿之间，处子的窄穴吞吐着粗长的性器，那性器被穴里的淫水浇得亮晶晶的，阴唇被肏得熟透了，里头的嘴也光知道裹着金道英的性器不放。

她的口红又亲又蹭的掉了个一干二净，但本身的唇早就被亲得像抹了唇蜜，蹭在金道英耳边不自知的吟哦，哭哭唧唧的

“道英哥哥好大啊。”

“好酸……呜……要把东赫操坏了。”

“哈……啊……顶到了，不行……”

“好深…唔………”

“道……道英哥哥。”

他哭得嗓子都哑了，但穴又不松口，像是连金道英抽出去一点点都会不开心。

金道英越顶越狠，掐着李东赫的大腿恨不得连囊袋都要操进他穴里，他等了好多年，本来该等李东赫再大些，却实在是受不住李东赫成年之后的邀约。

他等了好多年，每次关上门来想着漂亮小孩疏解欲望，然后又深深的后悔，越是后悔越是躲着李东赫。

李东赫成年的前一个晚上，金道英睡了醒，醒了睡，每一个梦里都在和李东赫交合，在书房的桌子上把小女孩操得浪叫不止，在窄小的浴缸里和她乳交，在高中的讲桌上脱下她的校裙，甚至在李东赫家的客厅里，在睡着的李家哥哥身边捂着李东赫的嘴把她操到高潮。

李东赫在每一个梦里都张着腿，一边和他做爱一边说爱他。

李东赫像一个过于美好的梦魇，一遍一遍的在他耳边低语

“要哥哥射进来。”

“道英哥哥射到东赫子宫里。”

偶尔还会哭着喊

“射给东赫，东赫要给哥哥生小孩。”

现在金道英每一下都撞在李东赫的宫颈口，他把追在他屁股后面说要和道英哥哥的结婚的小女孩，肏得呻吟不止，眼眶通红。

李东赫被肏失魂的样子和梦中重叠了，金道英捧着他的脸告诉她

“东赫以后只能和哥哥做爱了。”

“只能被哥哥一个人操。”

“我们不会生小孩。”

“因为东赫的这里……”

他狠狠的往里肏了一下，撞在宫颈口上

“是我一个人的。”

李东赫在快感中沉沦，她哭着点点头，哭着说只要哥哥，哭着亲吻金道英，说

“东赫只要道英哥哥一个。”

金道英抵在李东赫的宫颈口上射的精，量又多又烫，李东赫的高潮也一起到了，她被肏烂了，不仅潮吹不止，瘫在金道英怀里被操到大腿不住痉挛，却死死咬着金道英不准他拔出去。

她筋疲力竭的搂着金道英撒娇，浑身上下都是开过荤的媚态，她说

“要给哥哥生小孩的，到时候东赫会有奶水了，但是只给哥哥喝，好不好。”

“好不好道英哥哥。”

好，李东赫说什么都好，她屁点大的时候就跟着金道英跑，哼哼唧唧说要金道英抱，如果金道英不抱她就要哭鼻子。

再大一点她就在幼稚园里，在爸爸妈妈，在哥哥们面前说以后要和道英哥哥结婚，还晃着金道英的手一脸天真的问，道英哥哥想要和东赫生几个小孩呀。

更大一点如果有人开金道英的玩笑，问金道英怎么没有女朋友，就会被初中生李东赫讨厌，她的刑期是无限的，一触雷区就没有释放的日子了。

金道英本身也没有谈恋爱的意思，他很难分精力到这上头，奖学金，补习班，实践活动，学生会，还有接管家业，他甚至抽不出时间来应付相亲对象。

直到李东赫初三，穿着改过的水手服校服，第一次胆大包天的钻进金道英的被窝，哭着问哥哥是不是有女朋友了。

金道英才对一个女孩子心动起来。

他哄着小女孩止住眼泪，再三保证没有女朋友，才给她披上一件外套，叫她的哥哥来接人。

他调整着自己的心情，尝试过远离李东赫，但远离之后就越发想念，甚至在某一天看见高一的李东赫穿着新校服的照片，晚上破天荒的做起春梦来。

他想，那就再等一等吧，等到她大学毕业了，大概能自己做决定了再说。

可是李东赫太喜欢金道英了，他把金道英的每一句你还没成年刻在心上，迫不及待的在成年之后找到了金道英。

等她缠着金道英，在浴缸里又给金道英口了一次，才在金道英的怀里沉沉睡去，她终于一夜无梦，这次李东赫彻底拥有哥哥了。

【预警，现实生活中不要允许边缘性行为，不要被男生哄骗无套性爱，不要让他内射，不要轻信任何花言巧语，保护好自己。】

2  
开了荤的李东赫总是借口去朋友家玩，然后偷跑到金道英家缠着哥哥和她做爱。

她在客厅的沙发上勾引金道英和她玩女上，在厨房裸身穿围裙被后入，在浴室里被金道英抱在怀中干到脚软，但她最喜欢金道英的书房，喜欢金道英穿西装，喜欢坐在金道英的书桌上用脚踩硬金道英的性器。

金道英准备的套每次都被李东赫扔好远，她气呼呼的质问金道英是不是觉得自己不干净，金道英灌输的避孕重要性一点也没有效果，又不舍得李东赫吃药，所以没再内射过，除了安全期偶尔会在李东赫的撒娇攻势之下顺着她来一两次。

周四李东赫家的小狗过生日，他回了爸爸妈妈家，李永钦和李马克都到了，李泰容今天要开会只是送了小狗衣服回来作为礼物。

李东赫在餐桌上把碗里的鱼肉搅得细碎，娇里娇气的抱怨哥哥不愿意见东赫，李妈妈剥了最大的一只虾送到她碗里，哄着小女儿也帮大儿子说话

“怎么会，哥哥是给东赫挣买裙子的钱呢，你昨天不是给妈妈看了一条漂亮裙子吗，等哥哥开完会就给你买。”

她才不要呢，她昨天晚上已经撒娇让金道英给她买了，两个颜色一个一件。

李马克帮腔道

“是啊，等合同签了可以多买几件，道英哥应该不会压价太多吧。”

饱满的虾仁被李东赫裹在嘴里，又弹又大，她咽了口口水，光是听见金道英的名字在爸爸妈妈面前被提起，她就渴得不行。

李东赫在餐桌底下夹紧了腿，羞羞怯怯的问

“在和道英哥哥开会呀。”

李家谁没见过李东赫提起金道英的乖样子呢，李妈妈无可奈何的点点头

“对，在你的道英哥哥那里开会。”

她给李东赫盛了一碗汤，送到她手边

“笑得收敛一点，你道英哥哥看了该吓跑了，又不是跟你开会。”

开会是不会跟李东赫开会的，金道英只会跟她睡觉。

李东赫喝了一口汤，表情变了几变，撒娇叫来了李家做菜的阿姨

“张妈，这个汤还有没有呀。”

张妈最喜欢的就是李东赫，她来得迟，只看着李马克和李东赫长大，而李东赫嘴又甜又喜欢撒娇，小时候就喜欢缠着她奶声奶气的要吃糖糖

“有有有，还有一大锅呢，东赫喜欢喝我再盛一点来。”

“不不不，帮东赫装两份就好啦，我等会儿带去给哥哥和道英哥哥喝。”

张妈应了，回厨房帮李东赫张罗去了，李永钦吃得差不多，笑着靠上椅背嘲笑李东赫

“我看你赶快嫁过去算了，省得一天到晚在这里犯花痴。”

他给自己倒了一杯底红酒，看李东赫支支吾吾的脸红了，又想逗她

“不过这种事情我们家一厢情愿也没什么用，金道英又不喜欢你，要不我打电话给泰容，这次把利都送给金道英，看他愿不愿意看在钱的份上收你做个小老婆。”

李东赫做得一脸凶相，饭也不吃了，甩筷子站起来信誓旦旦的放狠话

“呸！谁做小老婆！道英哥哥只能有我这一个老婆！”

她扯扯裙边气冲冲的朝厨房去了。

李妈妈还有些担心，她怪罪道

“你明知道她喜欢道英那孩子喜欢得很，干嘛拿道英跟她开玩笑。”

她满面愁容

“也不知道宝贝吃饱了没有，要是饿着怎么办。”

李永钦摆摆手，也站了起来

“妈，您就别管了，李泰容在呢，还能让她饿着吗。”

李东赫拎着汤刚下车，就看见三四个穿得时髦身材较好的漂亮职业女性往金道英公司里走，她本来就憋着一口气呢，这下更生气了。

原本编辑给金道英的短信她删得一干二净，整理了一下自己，踩着小高跟就进去了。

李东赫笑得天真可爱的，在前台用适当的音量，娇滴滴的说

“你好，我是来找道英哥哥的，请问他在几楼呀。”

来找金道英的漂亮女性前台见得多了，一看她拎着食盒马上给她套了痴心妄想的传统戏码，这都是这个月第四个了，她们老板真是可怜。

“您好，请问您有预约吗。”

李东赫故作为难的倚在前台，大软胸脯呼之欲出

“啊……没有欸，姐姐你可以帮我说一声嘛，就说李东赫来找他啦。”

专业，要专业，就算这是这个月第十个，也要专业，前台笑得极其标准

“好的，麻烦您等一下，我帮您给楼上打个电话。”

“谢谢啦。”

前台挂断电话的时候有些心梗，脸上的笑都僵了

“您好，金总说他马上下来，麻烦您等一下。”

见鬼了，这次这个居然不是自作多情，我刚刚有够专业吗，会不会被打小报告啊。

金道英和李泰容一起下来的，电梯门打开的时候，李东赫还在故作天真的摆着pose，她先是合规矩的朝李泰容跑过去，极其少女的叫了声哥哥，扑进李泰容怀里

看见了吗，你们的情敌不仅漂亮绝顶，还是李家的小女儿，和金道英天生一对哦。

她和金道英的关系还没公开，在李泰容眼里这两个人就是单恋关系，所以李东赫红着脸叫道英哥哥的时候，他一点也没有感觉到异常。

李东赫把汤递给李泰容，转身给金道英递汤的时候，拿贴了甲片的红色美甲挠他的手心

“道英哥哥都要喝掉哦，这是东赫的心意。”

她和李泰容回了家没坐多久，就借口和闺蜜逛街出了门。

第二次踏进金道英公司的大厅，前台一眼就认出了她，亲切告知金道英办公室的楼层，又跟她指明是出电梯之后哪一间，笑着目送她进了电梯。

她溜到金道英办公室门口的时候，助理正开门出来，李东赫笑得极其得体，她侧身让了一下，和助理擦身而过，故意在门没关上之前说道

“道英哥哥，东赫来啦。”

哦——中午来找过，老板听到名字就和李总一起下楼接的那位李小姐。

金道英再看见她的时候笑得很无奈，他合上笔盖伸展了一下疲劳的肩膀。

“怎么又过来了，泰容没跟你说我晚上会去吃饭吗。”

李东赫撅着嘴跨坐到金道英身上，一点也不在意自己穿的小短裙，一下就走了光，白色的小内裤连花纹都看得一清二楚。

“没说！泰容哥哥好坏啊，难怪我出门的时候叫我一定回来吃饭。”

她揽着金道英的脖子跟金道英讨吻，交换过几轮唾液，她心满意足的跟金道英告状

“李永钦坏死了，他说你肯定不愿意跟我结婚，说我只能做你的小老婆。”

其实过了这么久她记不太清李永钦具体说了什么，光记得小老婆这件事。金道英看着她不服气的样子觉得好笑

“我一开始就说了要公开，是你自己不愿意跟哥哥们讲。”

“我！……”

是，第一次做过之后，金道英说要跟她回去见家长，是她贪玩说要找个大场合告诉所有人，结果一直拖到现在都没说。

她没占到理，也不知道生谁的气，哼了一声，说

“早知道中午就在楼下当着哥哥跟你接吻好了。”

“那也行。”

金道英一点也没有拒绝的意思，李东赫没赢，又得寸进尺的问

“那在楼下当着哥哥和所有人跟你做呢。”

别说，和李东赫在一起之前金道英还真做过这种梦，那次李东赫有演出，回传的视频里跟男同学行为亲密，金道英就在梦里把李东赫按在周一晨会的升旗台上操得一边哭一边对着话筒说

“东赫是道英哥哥一个人的。”

金道英片刻的迟疑让李东赫以为自己占了上风，她越发撩拨得起劲，内裤里鼓着的阴唇压在金道英西装裤里那一包上来回蹭

“哥哥不愿意吗，难道哥哥在公司里养了其他女人？”

金道英当然没有其他女人，她和金道英做的频率别说在小姐妹那一圈里，就算说大了，全韩国都没有一个男人有金道英这么耐榨。

金道英的手撩开李东赫的裙边，掐住了肉感十足的臀，他半硬的性器藏在裤子里，跟着手往下压的动作顶了李东赫一下，放浪的小女孩马上噤了声。

“愿意至极。”

他贴着李东赫的耳朵舔吻

“不如今天晚上当着爸爸妈妈做好了，比在公司做有效率一点，起码明天就能谈婚论嫁，怎么样？”

在李东赫生命的前二十年，金道英完全不是这样的人，她的道英哥哥只会温和的摸着她的头，说东赫还太小了，等长大了再说吧。

等做第二次的时候，金道英的另一面就渐渐浮出水面来，他会在做爱的时候说一些李东赫从没想过的话，背德又低俗，那种刺激感让李东赫情动不已，整个软在金道英怀里。

这次也是，金道英说出在爸爸妈妈面前做的时候，向李东赫涌来的除了羞耻感，还有穴里的水，她怕极了，金道英的西装会不会被她的水打湿呀。

金道英一只手搂着她，一只手从她的身侧解开了系带内裤，又塞进了西装裤口袋里，他藏了好几条李东赫的内裤在柜子深处，塞进领带卷里，只露出指甲盖大的系带。

他的手指在李东赫的阴唇里打着圈，次次擦过李东赫的花穴，却一点也不往里探，穴里的水整个打湿了他的手指，又被他抹在阴唇上。

李东赫急得不行，她张着腿扭着腰自己去吞金道英的手指，吞进去一个头还没尝到味就被金道英抽走，她哼哼唧唧的叫了好几声道英哥哥，等金道英玩够了，打算伸进去，办公室的门就被敲响了。

李东赫先是烦的，金道英也打算把人打发走，谁知道李东赫色心大起，他亲了金道英一口，叫金道英办公，缩着身子钻进了金道英办公桌底下。

金道英能不知道她在想什么吗，他张开腿，把椅子往里挪了挪，叫了进。

来的是个男助理，恭恭敬敬的递了文件，简单的说了两句。

金道英在办公桌的遮挡下慢条斯理的解着西装裤，青筋盘绕的手过分的白，解开黑色西装裤的样子把李东赫看得直吞口水，从内裤里拿出来的粗长性器和大囊袋更是。

金道英做完这些就把手拿上去翻开了文件，他没说走，助理也不敢走，摸不透他是有什么要问的，还是有什么吩咐。

李东赫撑着金道英的椅子俯身过去，吞下了他的性器。

那太长太大了，李东赫把那东西塞了满嘴，手还能握住柱底，她吞吐了几次，空间小得不好动作，索性都吐了出来，就张着小嘴裹着性器头。

她的小舌绕着金道英的龟头打转，手摸着性器上的青筋来回抚弄。

上面这张嘴也把金道英的性器吸得湿淋淋的，但远没有下面那张能吃，金道英还没射，她的嘴就口酸了。

李东赫扶着那根东西，绷着舌尖反复拨弄金道英的马眼，终于把他口射了。

她在金道英音调不改的嘱咐声中吞下了他的精液，还细致的舔干净了性器上的残余。

金道英还没有让助理走的意思，可是光是给金道英口，李东赫穴里的水就多得打湿了身下的地砖，她需要金道英的大东西插到她的穴里来。

她听着复杂枯燥的讨论，底下那张嘴痒得快疯了。

金道英脸色突然变了变，善于察言观色的助理当即心上一紧，不知道哪里出了问题。

金道英知道，他的小冤家撩起了他的裤管，把阴唇掰开，用流着水的穴在他的脚踝上磨。

他合上文件，挥挥手示意助理可以走了。

李东赫被金道英从桌子底下捞起来，撸硬了性器直接捅进了那张不知满足的穴。

他搂着李东赫起身，就着插入的姿势走到了门边，不顾李东赫关不住的喘息，他第一次从里面锁上了办公室的门。

他的办公室风景极好，车水马龙一片，没有其他高建筑物遮挡，一望无际。

李东赫被他抵在落地窗上猛肏，腿夹不紧金道英的腰，手也揽不住金道英的脖子，只能撒娇叫着道英哥哥，要金道英把自己抱紧一点。

金道英吃着她胸口乱跳的Dcup，把李东赫咬得满胸都是印记，他嘬得狠，一边把李东赫肏得乱叫，一边问

“不是说要给哥哥喝奶，奶呢。”

“奶……奶…要生…唔…要小孩才会有…”

金道英像是没听到，他猛肏了几下，搂着李东赫翻了个边，扶着他的乳房挤上玻璃窗，挺立的乳尖被压进乳肉里，大半奶子都被压平了。

和金道英的口腔不一样，玻璃窗很冰，刺激得李东赫阴穴裹紧了金道英的性器。

金道英凑在她耳边犯浑

“不是说想在所有人面前和我做吗，这窗户双向的，外面所有人都能看见你张着腿被我干，满不满意？”

窗户底下车流如注，人头攒动，低矮的楼层不少窗户是开着的，李东赫不知道外面是不是真的能看见，但她此刻就是有所有人都在看她和金道英做爱的错觉。  
，  
“喜欢吗，突然夹这么紧。”

“……哥哥…道英哥哥”

“嗯？”

金道英亲吻着她裸露的背和脖颈，湿滑的舌头舔抵着口腔裹起来的肉

“明明很喜欢，我们东赫喜欢得要死了吧。”

“多少人在下面仰着头看你呢，看你这张嘴能吃几根东西。”

“一根是不是不够，再叫两个人上来吗？刚刚那个助理怎么样？”

“……不…不是……”

李东赫呻吟着，艰难吐出几个字来

“只要哥哥，只要道英哥哥。”

“是吗？”

金道英的手从前头伸下去揉了揉李东赫的阴核，那口穴搅得越发紧了

“要不，我打个电话给李泰容问问看，看他妹妹是不是只给我一个人肏。”

李东赫快被金道英逼哭了，她什么也想不到了，只知道张着嘴高声呻吟。

金道英最后把李东赫按在办公桌上射的，李东赫已经在落地窗前潮吹了一次，她经期刚走，撒着娇让金道英射给她。

金道英也是第一次玩这么刺激的，不仅射在里头，还把父亲送给他的钢笔塞进了李东赫的穴里。

李东赫那张嘴蠕动着几乎把钢笔全都吞了，又被金道英用钢笔肏到第二次潮吹。

【预警，钢笔很脏，妹妹们不要感兴趣】

3  
金道英没把李东赫的内裤还给她，只是用湿巾仔仔细细把李东赫的下身擦干净了，哄着李东赫把自己的钢笔全都吞进穴里。

李东赫还是穿着自己的超短裙，只不过把金道英的西装系在了腰上，前后都能遮住，露出半截漂亮的的小腿。

她的穴肿得疼，不敢再撩拨金道英，乖乖坐在沙发上等金道英下班。

中午刚成为新传奇的李家幺女，在金氏下班的点，腰上系着他们小金总的西装外套，牵着小金总的手，从大厅里走过，在大门口坐上了助理从停车场里开上来的车。

她心满意足的窝在金道英的副驾驶座上，侧着身笑嘻嘻的跟金道英炫耀

“以后就没有人敢打你的主意啦，现在所有人都知道你牵着李家最漂亮的女儿的手，上了你的车。”

“是啊，可能我们还没到你家，叔叔阿姨就知道了。”

李东赫皱着鼻子，关于自己是不是太鲁莽的顾虑只在她脑子里维持了几分钟，她马上想到了其他地方去。

“我是第一个坐副驾的女孩子吗。”

“不是。”

金道英答得很快，他不用转头都知道李东赫现在很不高兴

“带我妈出去玩过几次。”

李东赫得意的笑声马上从副驾驶传过来，她心情大好，拍了拍副驾驶的座椅，怎么看怎么满意。

车停在十字路口的红绿灯前面，抓拍的摄像头闪了一下，李东赫突发奇想

“下次在车里做吧，不去后座，就在副驾，等上面那个灯闪，其他人就能从监视器里能看见我们两个做爱，怎么样？”

金道英愣了两秒，前行的绿灯跳了，他踩下油门，李东赫的双乳在突发的前进中跳动，他无言的开了一段，在下一个十字路口前拒绝了

“不行，红灯时间太短了。”

“你要是想，我可以找个摄影师来拍一次，到时候你可以给每个哥哥的邮箱都发一份。”

李东赫被这句话刺激得穴肉收缩，把钢笔又往里吞了一点，她猜，金道英的副驾驶被她打湿了。

他们两个的花边消息还没传回李家，进门的时候李泰容问为什么一起回来，李东赫一边往房间跑一边辩解道

“我这么漂亮打车多不安全，所以叫道英哥哥来接我了。”

可是她明明是打车去的，李泰容还没问，李东赫就已经关上了房门，他看金道英只穿着衬衫又想起李东赫腰间的西装，指了指楼上又指了指金道英，做了个疑惑的手势

“她裙子脏了，帮她遮一下。”

金道英刚好发完消息，面不改色的撒谎道。

养了二十年妹妹的李泰容下意识以为李东赫经期到了，当即为了妹妹闭口不谈。

收到金道英信息的是李东赫，他不准李东赫把钢笔拿出来，让她夹着钢笔下来吃饭。

李东赫下来的时候换了长裙，长发也束起来，乖得很，妈妈笑眯眯的夸她得体，爸爸也说小女儿很漂亮，谁也不知道她穴里还有金道英射进去的精液，更不用说那里头正插着一支金道英用了很久的钢笔。

张妈妈招呼开饭的时候，李东赫走在最前头，她左手边坐着妈妈，金道英很自然的坐到了她的右手边。

倒也不能说僵硬，总之，李家人看上去都有那么一点点怀疑眼睛。

李永钦绕过桌子坐在李东赫正对面，他撑着下巴为自己倒了酒，还没吃东西，就朝李东赫举了举杯

“东赫，哥哥跟你道歉，中午是我看轻你了。”

李泰容是不在场的，他在李东赫得意的哼了一声之后问

“中午发生什么了吗？”

李妈妈心里自然是高兴的，金道英这个人她知根知底，又有合作关系，更是从小看到大的，李东赫小时候那种非金道英不可的态度，让她担心了很久小女儿会不会因为单相思伤心，现在看来两个小孩之间还有些可能性。

“永钦中午开东赫和道英的玩笑，把东赫气得饭都没吃完就跑去找你了。”

“说得这么含蓄。”

李永钦向来不喜欢拐弯抹角的事情，他是有意站在妹妹这边的，他晃着高脚杯，眯着眼睛锐利的注视着金道英的表情，故意说

“我说东赫这么喜欢道英让她赶快嫁过去，但这事也不是我们家说了算的，我就说让你这次把利全让给他们金家，好把李东赫塞过去给道英做个小老婆。”

金道英表情不变，妥帖得很，好像这不是什么家庭聚餐，是一场商务谈判

“东赫还小，开这种玩笑不太好，还是等大一些再说吧。”

还小的李东赫在餐桌下缠住了金道英的小腿，光着脚踩在他的脚掌上，面上笑嘻嘻的给妈妈夹菜

李泰容也附和金道英，他向来最喜欢这个小妹妹，倒像是养的小女儿

“让什么利，想从我这里娶走东赫，聘礼起码得给够这次合作的三倍。”

李东赫一点也没有下午说泰容哥哥好坏的记忆，不仅撒娇说泰容哥哥最好了，还给李泰容夹了她最喜欢鱼。

餐桌上还有人在闲聊，金道英已经放了筷子，他要开车所以没喝酒，端着泡来的茶小口饮。

虾还没吃完，李东赫靠在桌上剥着剩下的虾，时不时插几句嘴，她塞了一口，咀嚼着顿了一下，立刻反应过来又加快了咀嚼速度。

金道英夹住了她一直没收回去的腿，手掌沿着她的裙边探进去，不轻不重的捏着她大腿内侧的软肉。

金道英的动作是不带什么情欲的，亲昵得很，李东赫见识过很多他撩人的抚摸，但这次什么都不是的，却奇异的让她心跳不已。

她脑子里闪回了金道英那句，要在父母面前做的荤话，耳朵都红了，分明他们做过那么多疯狂的爱，却一点也比不上这样的抚摸。

被玩得过度的穴还肿着，李东赫现在的每一次情动都是快感夹杂着痛感的，她的手被妈妈握着，谈论着琐碎的生活的小事，把对半撕裂成两部分的这种背德和刺激，比在落地窗前挨操还要快乐。

她好爱金道英，爱前面十几年与她疏离的完美的金道英，爱捅破窗户纸之后新鲜奇妙的金道英，她太爱金道英了。

李东赫正嘬着沾满调味料和油渍的手指享受这份奇异瞬间，李永钦的筷子却突然掉了，李东赫眼睁睁的看着李永钦俯下身，怕得想将自己的腿抽回来，但金道英却强硬的囚住了她。

她根本没有和金道英抗衡的力气，只能眼睁睁看着李永钦弯下腰去，很快又直起身来。

李东赫忐忑不安的盯着李永钦看，金道英倒是坦然，他一点也不关心李永钦是否看见了，或者说他巴不得李永钦看见。

但李永钦只字不提，就像什么都没看见，直到所有人从餐桌起身，金道英的手不着痕迹的从她裙底抽出，并帮她整理了裙摆。

李东赫是要留下来陪爸爸妈妈的，等金道英被李泰容送出门，她像刚想起来一样，爬起身上楼去拿金道英的西装外套，又快步跑出去还。

金道英像是知道她会出来，摇下车窗正在等她。

接过西装外套之后，他故意凑上去闻了闻才收在副驾驶，他问

“打算什么时候告诉家里人。”

“……我就知道你今天是故意让李永钦看。”

金道英倒是没否认，他探身亲了亲李东赫的唇瓣

“不好吗，以后他就不会用这种事情闹你了。”

李东赫嘴上不说，但心里美得很，她弯着眼睛盯着金道英看，金道英就是喜欢自己喜欢得不得了，连这种小事都会为自己想。

金道英捏着她的下巴和她唇舌纠缠了好半天，舔着她的唇瓣问道

“选选吧，是你现在坐进来，我把钢笔带走，还是晚上你自己再玩一会儿，以后再还给我。”

李东赫夹紧了腿，她好想爬上金道英的副驾驶，被金道英的手指插进去找到钢笔，或许再玩点别的，但她已经出来够久了，再不回去状况就会变得很奇怪。

她有些不满，但这个不满不知道该怎么表达，她只说

“哼，小气，一支钢笔都要要回去，你是不是有一天还要把你射给我的东西都要回去。”

“也行。”

“金道英大坏蛋！”

金道英最后亲了她一口，回到车厢里发动了汽车

“行，送给你了，我爸要是问起，我就说送给未来儿媳妇了。”

“回去吧，别着凉。”

李东赫恋恋不舍的朝他摆摆手，嘱咐路上小心，撒娇让金道英到家给她打电话。

等她撅着嘴一个人走回去，李永钦正等在门口，他似笑非笑的摸了摸最小的妹妹的脑袋

“没看出来啊李东赫，都把金道英抓得这么严实了。”

果然李永钦看见了，李东赫哼哼两声，傲娇的甩着马尾回去了。

【各位妹妹尽量不要让自己的私处直接接触放置已久的纺织品，也不要做奇怪的交通性幻想或者付出实质给其他人的工作添麻烦】

4  
金道英要去日本项目考察，正赶上李东赫准备毕业展演，小姑娘一天也不想离开金道英，但是每一天都有彩排的她根本没办法收拾东西和金道英走。

金道英走的前一天，她赖在金道英床上，和哥哥做了一次又一次，第二天早上起来，等待她的还是冰凉的半边床铺。

虽然没什么时差，但金道英总是很难抽出时间来回李东赫的消息，也没接到过几个李东赫的电话。

李东赫给金道英发的最后一条消息是一段语音，她一边哭一边喊

“金道英臭负心汉！睡了我就不要我了！好啊！大不了如你所愿！分手好了！”

再往后就算金道英发消息她也不回，打电话也不接，问李家哥哥，李家哥哥又说吃得好睡得好，没什么大问题。

他只有尽可能的加快进度，又无法在任何细节偷工减料。如果造成什么失误不仅是钱的问题，金道英可能又要故地重游，就算哄好了这一次，再来一次李东赫或许要生更大的气。

两个人就这么冷战了一段时间，金道英考察快收尾的某一天，刚刚打开手机就收到了李东赫的kkt，是一个穿着漂亮裙子跪在地上的视频。

视频的背景是金道英的书房，裙子是前一段时间金道英买的，大概遮到膝盖上面一点点，漆皮的，李东赫穿起来成熟又性感。

裙子底下是大网眼的鱼网袜，没遮住的小腿肉被挤得探出头来，金道英注意到的是，李东赫又没穿鞋子，不知道地板凉不凉。

他先给眼睛上了药缓解干涩，疲惫的躺在沙发上点开了时长不短的，李东赫主动发来的破冰影像。

视频从李东赫趴扶着按下按钮的姿势，到她直起身回到原处，隐隐有些不知道什么声音，金道英开大了音量。

李东赫一点一点的卷起裙边，她漂亮的腿裸露出来，随之出现的，还有黏在地板上，尺寸可观的一只假阳具，青筋盘踞，形态可怖。

等裙子全卷起来，露出金道英吃过无数次的肥美小穴，那儿正大张着含住假阳具的头。

金道英听到了自己的吞咽声。

李东赫不知道什么时候握着一只遥控，不过手指大，李东赫咔哒，咔哒，咔哒的按了三下，安置在地板上的手机清晰的收录了从不远处传来的震动声。

她又穿了两个人第一次做的那件露脐，这次也没穿bra，双乳呼之欲出，纤细的手腕撑在地上，像吃金道英的阳具那样吞下了假玩具。

那东西再被吐出来的时候早被她的穴涂得亮晶晶的了，李东赫应该开了最大档，埋在体内的的东西剧烈操干她的穴的同时，也搅碎了她的呻吟，是金道英很久没听过的呻吟

“…哈……呜…道英哥哥好大……”

“哥哥……哥哥要把…东赫…嗯…操坏了…”

“……坏…哥哥…哥哥好坏啊……”

他的女孩他心知肚明，没有他的支撑，李东赫被这么高频的顶弄根本不可能坐得住。

李东赫撑不起腰了，她跪在地上，假阳具整根埋进她的穴里疯狂振动，遥控器不知道被丢在哪里了，李东赫逃不开关不掉，被那根东西钉在原地，只能边哭边叫

“道英哥哥…东赫不要了……”

“……坏掉了…东赫被哥哥……被哥哥操坏了…”

“…呜…被哥哥肏烂了…”

金道英解开自己的西装裤，一边死死盯着视频画面，一边打手枪，如果不是隔着国家，如果在韩国的任何一个地方，他一定会开车回去，把这个不知好歹的小女孩干死在床上。

李东赫被假阴茎干到潮吹的时候，金道英看着视频结尾，李东赫哆哆嗦嗦的吐出假玩具，从穴里滴下来的淫水，也射了。

他从行李箱里，把之前偷藏的李东赫的小内裤拿了一条出来，给李东赫播了视频电话。

李东赫不知道在干什么，过了一会儿才接听。

她正红着脸，坐在床上，摄像头只拍到她的肩，但能看出来她把露脐装脱掉了。

小女孩娇滴滴的叫了一声道英哥哥，声音里还有刚刚呻吟的嘶哑。

金道英敏锐的觉得李东赫做的不仅仅是拍自慰录像这么简单，他让李东赫转后置，李东赫犹豫不决的眼神让他更好奇了。

他哄道

“东赫不想看哥哥的东西吗，如果东赫用后置的话，我也转后置给你看。”

光是想想金道英的那根东西，李东赫刚高潮过的穴就痒起来，她反转了摄像头。

金道英的衣柜大敞着，被李东赫翻乱了，小女孩子赤裸着身体，床上散落着几件金道英的衣服，白衬衫，领带，还有一条已经被打湿的灰色内裤。

金道英还没反转摄像头，李东赫能看见他变得深邃的眼睛，她要求道

“该哥哥了。”

金道英坐起来了些，在保证自己视角的程度里，尽可能的拉近了手机和性器之间的距离。

那东西长得超出了画面，金道英又拉远了一点，极有男性气概的手握着性器慵懒的撸动，没有寻找快感的技巧，缓慢又细致，是展示给李东赫看的。

他诱哄道

“东赫翻哥哥衣柜是想找什么？”

“……哥哥的…那个…”

做是做了，但是说出口又有些害羞，她盯着那根日思夜想的东西，穴里不住的痒，迫切渴望什么东西填满自己。

李东赫在金道英的诱导下说了出来

“想…想要道英哥哥的内裤。”

“然后呢。”

金道英故意在话的末尾闷哼一声，小女孩在画面里夹紧了腿

“那个东西，没有…没有哥哥的味道。”

李东赫说的是假玩具，她的穴裹湿了那根，却裹不热那根，怎么样好像都却些什么，不是光被插入或者被玩弄就够了，是希望被金道英占有，被金道英填满，要是金道英才行。

“东赫好乖。”

亲耳听到李东赫离不开自己，和心里知道是两回事，他渴望和李东赫交合的心更强烈了，他想念他的女孩，想念李东赫柔软的胸脯，诚实的嘴，还有漂亮的眼睛，和动听的声音。

“我也好想你。”

“要和哥哥做吗，就这样做。”

每天腻在一起的恋人这是第一次phone sex，李东赫穴里的水已经打湿了金道英的被子。

“东赫有没有带小一点的玩具。”

李东赫举着手机，俯下身去，在床边的包里掏出来了一颗可爱的跳蛋，还有一根小巧的，玻璃制的萝卜仙女棒。

所有的东西都从金道英送给李东赫的新包包里涌出来，金道英冷着脸问

“我们东赫，每天都在包里放这种东西，是等着哪个男同学发现，好在舞室里操你吗。”

“没有每天…”

李东赫委屈极了

“没有……哥哥又不和东赫做，东赫只能自己来哥哥家里，想着哥哥做。”

李东赫张着腿，想把跳蛋塞进穴里，马上就被金道英出言阻止

“乖东赫，不是喜欢哥哥的衣服吗，拿衣服裹着塞进去好不好，挑一个。”

金道英喘息着，问

“喜欢什么，喜欢哥哥穿在西装里的衬衫，喜欢哥哥系着上班的领带，还是喜欢哥哥穿的内裤？嗯？”

金道英早就知道答案了，灰色内裤被李东赫穴里淫水打湿的痕迹还没干，就摆在李东赫腿边。

小女孩果然选择了金道英的内裤，漂亮的跳蛋裹在内裤里，李东赫大张着腿，一点一点的把东西塞进去，线还露在外面一大截。

她不肯再塞了，金道英的内裤用料很软，但始终是布料，粗糙得很，吸了她穴里的水，反而不那么容易往里塞，李东赫打开了跳蛋。

李东赫穴被振得发麻，她夹紧了双腿，像搁浅的人鱼，绞紧的漂亮长腿以胯为顶部难耐的扭动，金道英光是想象那里头的场景就欲火喷张，他后悔让李东赫往里头塞东西了，他什么也看不见。

李东赫又被哄着把东西拿出来，金道英教她把手机架起来，撅着屁股自慰给他看。

布料把李东赫的穴磨肿了，通红肿大的穴离镜头很近，李东赫看不见画面的翘臀在那镜头前摇晃，等金道英说好，她才停下来。

小巧的跳蛋又被塞了进去，没有布料的阻碍很快就进去了，金道英又指使她塞进了之前的假阳具。

穴口被撑得巨大，金道英没同意李东赫开大档，跳蛋和性器都在合适的速度下折磨着李东赫的神经。

“东赫好会吃…唔……咬得我好紧。”

手机的扬声器开到了最大，金道英那边撸动性器的水声和他的声音一清二楚的传达给了思念成疾的李东赫。

李东赫把脸埋进金道英的白衬衫里，洗过的白衬衫上只有洗衣液和柔顺剂的味道，但这是金道英的。

她在金道英的引导声中玩弄着自己挺翘的双乳，身前身后的刺激弄软了她的腰，腰一塌下来，她的翘臀就撅得更高了，金道英被她勾得闷哼一声，哄她翻过身来。

李东赫朝摄像头大张着腿，跳蛋顶在金道英每次顶着的地方，被推到了大档，她在金道英淫乱的诱引声中忘情吟哦，不知道从哪里摸到了那根玻璃胡萝卜，透明的器具被李东赫含进嘴里，像性交一样的抽插，她的舌头追逐着器具伸出来舔抵尖端，又插入口中。

金道英不知道该看上面那张嘴，还是下面那张，李东赫的小短裤被他包在性器上撸动，早就被溢出的前列腺液整个打湿了。

他叫着李东赫的名字，在李东赫拔出假阳具，潮吹给他看的时候射了出来。

从高潮的余韵中恢复过来的李东赫一脸媚态，红着眼眶和鼻尖，嘴唇自己肏得水润，带着鼻音辨认道

“道英哥哥偷了东赫的内裤带过去吗？”

她笑开来，既有被肏熟了的妩媚又小女孩的清纯

“难怪东赫总是丢内裤。”

“是在做的时候偷走的吧，应该还沾着什么呢。”

李东赫当着金道英的面，把满是自己淫水的假阳具含进嘴里，小嘴撑得很大，吐出来的时候，像刚刚舔抵胡萝卜棒的时候用舌尖勾了勾顶部，不过这根做得写实，她的舌尖在马眼里转了转，收回的时候还带着不知道是淫水还是唾液的银线

“如果哥哥早一点回来的话，东赫就在毕业展演的后台和哥哥做过再上台哦。”

视频通话被李东赫笑着挂断了。

【如果出于喜好拍摄了自己的影像必须确保自己安全保存，不要发送给任何人或让任何人有任何机会保存下来，真的因为刺激或者性癖有做视频性爱或者发送影像之前，确保自己的脸或者身上独一无二的标记不会露出】

5  
李家给李东赫办了酒会庆祝她大学毕业，虽然她没有找到工作，也没有下一步打算，会宅在家里当个无业游民。

但是谁关心呢，李家娇惯李东赫是出了名的，虽然已经经历过三次小孩长大，但李东赫出生之后好像一切都洗牌了。

今天李东赫长出第一颗牙啦，公司的食堂给员工免费开放了一整个礼拜。明天李东赫站起来屁颠屁颠走了两步，每个员工都可以拿员工卡在隔壁的星巴克免费点一杯饮料加甜点。后天李东赫奶声奶气叫爸爸，这个月工资条上写了个庆祝李东赫叫爸爸发的奖金

谁在乎呢，她的哥哥一个赛一个的能挣钱，还能养不起一个漂亮妹妹啦？

她呢，买好了漂亮裙子漂亮高跟，约了沙龙做造型，头天晚上还是给爸爸妈妈哥哥们挨个打过晚安电话就偷跑去和金道英厮混。

金道英隔一段时间就会在做完之后搂着李东赫问什么时候公开。

他之前跟李永钦算是认识，谈得上朋友，但始终没有和李泰容那样亲近，在那顿饭之后慢慢因为共有秘密而熟络起来。

随着李东赫快毕业，找上李家的明喻暗喻越来越多，都是打着亲近的幌子想给自己家继承人和李东赫拉红线的。

这种事情有一个算一个，只要被李永钦听到，不是偷拍大人们其乐融融的照片，就是录音对面对自家儿子的吹嘘，他不光只是发给金道英，还要附上一句

“怎么，还没本事抓住李东赫这只花蝴蝶呢，对面可用上粘苍蝇板了。”

金道英知道他什么意思，能发给他不过就是看不上对面来的人，不舍得把李东赫嫁过去，顺带恨铁不成钢的，怕李东赫被惯坏了的性格在金道英这里失了重，给金道英灌输一点危机感。

李永钦嘴上不饶人，心里还是喜欢这个妹妹喜欢得紧。

李东赫今天没让金道英问，她在金道英的书房里勾得金道英关了电脑把她按在书桌上内射了一次，又和金道英在浴缸里做了一次，窝在金道英怀里的时候她这里那里说了好多无关紧要的。

比如让金道英明天和她去美容院做个造型，比如指挥金道英穿哪几件衣服，领带搭哪条，香水喷哪瓶，甚至袖口都指定好了，然后一边撩拨金道英，一边管不住嘴告诉他明天有礼物送给他。

猜到了礼物的金道英搂着李东赫，默不作声的给她漂亮的颈肩盖上自己的印章。

他看过李东赫的裙子了，小女孩刷了他的卡，在通知短信还没来的时候，就发送了他拍一张，给金道英炫耀。

是一条黑金色的露肩长裙。

第二天午后，金道英的手机上收到了李东赫的控诉，一张只露出小截胸部和瘪着的嘴唇的照片。

裙子遮不到的地方金道英吮吻的痕迹明显，他都能从文字里读出李东赫生气中有一些羞得变扭的情绪

“你怎么昨天晚上这么不小心啊！！！还好老师说会帮我遮掉！不然我今天就去不了啦！”

金道英言简意赅的回复道

“不是挺好的吗。”

也不知道他是觉得自己盖的章好，还是沙龙造型师的能力好，反正李东赫也没看了，她投入了有魔力的昂贵沙龙里，等待着今天晚上光芒四射，压过所有到场的女孩子。

金道英熟门熟路的进了李氏旗下交由李马克打理的酒庄，他们专门空了最漂亮的露天场地给李东赫办这个没什么意义的酒会，装饰得符合酒庄的优雅气质，又有李东赫这个年纪的轻熟味道。

李永钦大概是专门在附近等他，西装没扣，衬衫钮扣也解得恰到好处，和他身上与生俱来的异域气息不谋而合。

他三步两步并过来，和金道英保持着在不会让人敏感的尺度内，最近的距离。他压低了声音，但整体音色还是和金道英一样透明

“这么胸有成竹？里面男嘉宾可换了好几轮了。”

金道英心情颇好的嗯了一声

“她如果有兴趣，就不会过好几轮了。”

他从四点开始就没回李东赫的信息了，手机各一小段时间就会振动一次，刚踏进酒庄还在他的口袋里张牙舞爪的闹腾。

李东赫压根没认真参与索然无味的餐前讨论，她被金道英喂得够饱了。

李永钦在他身侧嗤笑一声，听起来尖锐，但明显轻快起来。

“那是现在我带你进去比比，还是等李东赫那只笨蝴蝶来扑火啊。”

“等她来吧。”

金道英礼貌的从侍者盘中挑了一支香槟，在李东赫喜欢的杯子蛋糕前停下了脚步。李永钦也挑了一支，他那支更甜。

两支轻碰的声音盖过了金道英口袋里的震动，他不可查的笑随着酒精被吞咽下去。

李东赫肯定要跟爸爸妈妈一起出来的，她踏进来的时候有意掩饰自己的动作，可李永钦和金道英都看出了她的张望。

先笑的是李永钦，他的小妹妹被宠得直率又天真，稍微有些城府的人都能轻易洞察她小脑袋里装了什么东西。

她站在母亲身侧，在灯光前，裙子上金色的部分，和她上了身体高光的肌肤一起闪耀，左耳柔软的耳垂上夹了一只大的祖母绿耳坠，昨天那里被金道英含在口里吮吸的时候还是没有穿洞的，大概是耳夹。

金道英打赌李东赫发的那么多条消息里，一定是有自拍的。李东赫沐浴在爱意中长大，对自恋这件事做得坦然，连买了新口红都要涂上拍一个飞吻的视频发给金道英，何况今天大费周章做的妆发。

她踩着高跟鞋走到立麦前头，骄傲又娇俏，笑起来眼睛都放闪，背着手像八九岁的小姑娘一样可爱的说了些撒娇的话，逗得四处都是笑声。

李东赫说话的时候看见金道英了，她笑得更闪了，立马收了话头，几句话结了尾，屁颠屁颠的奔这边来。

“你干嘛不回我消息！”

她抓着金道英的手嗔道。

金道英没回握，看着的人太多了，李东赫握他的手可以当做小姑娘撒娇，在公开之前他握回去不太得体。

李永钦抢在金道英之前糗她

“矜持点，不回你还能有什么原因，不想跟你玩儿了呗。”

他的香槟杯空着，隔空从金道英的肩线滑向手掌，啧啧感叹了两声

“你的道英哥哥条件那么好，追他的乖乖小姐比酒窖里的酒都多，他干嘛在你这颗歪脖子树上吊死。”

李东赫从小被李永钦糗大的，她挡着金道英的视线朝李永钦做了个鬼脸，李永钦不认输的回了一个，从金道英身后绕走了。

李东赫又问了一遍

“干嘛不回我消息！我都无聊死了。”

她撅着嘴抱怨道

“那张自拍那么漂亮，你都不夸一下我。”

“还没来得及看。”

他安抚道

“但是亲眼看见了，很漂亮。”

李东赫笑起来，她故作神秘的小声和金道英说

“今天的口红是甜的，你要不要尝尝。”

金道英在锁上门的贵宾室尝到了，李东赫的嘴唇闻起来是奶油味，咬下去的时候却有点巧克力的意思，不算甜，甜的是李东赫。

李东赫隔着西装裤上下勾划金道英的性器，那东西在她手中硬起来，直挺挺的一根快顶出裤子了。

金道英搂着她的腰带她坐进自己怀里，紧身的裙子堪堪遮住膝盖，金道英拉着裙边往上掀，李东赫挺着腰配合他把裙子掀到腰，耳廓被一口咬住

“穿这个来？”

系带的黑色镂空内裤比以往更过分，只有一小块布料在中间，小腹展露在细线绣的花纹里，臀瓣更是整个压在金道英的西装裤上，一丝遮盖也没有。

金道英的手隔着那一层只有三根手指宽，甚至不如一根手指长的布料按压李东赫的阴户，水很快就打湿了布料，李东赫情动不已，咬着嘴唇还要勾金道英

“哥哥不是喜欢吗，偷了那么多条回家。”

她在金道英打着圈的抚慰中渐入佳境

“…呜……哥哥没有藏在衣柜里……哈啊…会在…在办公室的抽屉里吗？”

李东赫把右腿搭过金道英的右腿，穿着高跟鞋贴着小腿外侧有一下没一下的蹭

“…哥哥……不会躲在办公桌底下…用东赫的内裤自慰吧。”

金道英没承认也没否认，顺着李东赫内裤的边缘探进去，昨天刚被操过的穴很容易就伸进去了两根手指，他用手指奸得李东赫什么也说不出来，甚至坐不稳只能靠金道英的手支撑自己。

她已经被金道英调教得很好了，一旦陷入情欲就难以自拔，呻吟声丝毫没有遮掩。不知道贵宾室的隔音怎么样，如果不太好，金道英可能会挑时间再带李东赫来做一次。

李东赫被金道英用指甲玩乳头玩得尖叫不断，她撑不了多久，高潮的水把内裤整个浇透了，金道英将手指上的水蹭在她小腹上，解开湿透的内裤塞进了西装裤口袋里。

“礼物收到了。”

金道英对自己喜欢在做的时候拿走李东赫的内裤这件事一点羞耻心也没有。

他把李东赫翻过来，面对面的肏进她湿漉漉的穴里，一边顶弄一边拉开李东赫身侧的拉链将她浑圆的乳房吃进嘴里。

李东赫搂着金道英的脖子，跪在柔软的坐垫上主动的摇着腰肢吞吃金道英的性器，蜜一样的嗓音喊着金道英的名字，淫词艳句声声入耳，好像她生来就为了和金道英交合，又或者金道英生来就是为了和她共赴云雨。

今天金道英塞进她穴里锁住自己精液的是一只新钢笔，绿宝石色，很衬她耳朵上的耳坠。

她的内裤没被归还，优雅长裙底下真空着，花穴被奸得红肿，含着粗干钢笔和金道英的精液，只要金道英的手触碰她的身体，她随时能在任何一个地方高潮。

李东赫和金道英黏黏糊糊的绕过拐角的时候，抓包了另一对偷跑出来做爱的情侣，贵宾室几乎没有隔音功能，金道英听出来了。

耐不住呻吟的那位，音色一点都没被修改，金道英马上辨认出了主人。呻吟中夹杂着的名字金道英也烂熟于心。

“…廷…廷祐……太深了…会…会坏的。”

金道英嗤笑一声，李家小孩被操的时候说的话，还真是骨子里的笨蛋欲拒还迎。

他们金家真是挖了李家祖坟，两个小的全被骗走了，不知道李家父母知道了会是什么表情。

李东赫完全愣在了原地，她来不及堵住耳朵，呻吟一句不落的钻进她的脑袋，是她最温柔最不会说话的小哥哥。

金道英在她愣神的时候轻轻蹭了蹭她的脖子，遮暇褪下来一层，吻痕隐隐约约的探了个头，他心情大好，凑在李东赫耳边逗她

“怎么，想进去和你的马克哥哥一起挨操？”

李东赫慌慌张张的拉着金道英绕了大远路逃跑，大腿上不知道是什么沿着内侧滑下来。

她在之前的休息室找了湿巾擦了腿，又对着镜子补了妆，还是没能消化这个事实，伸着食指郁闷的戳着金道英的胸口

“你们金家怎么回事啊！怎么就知道找我们家的人泡啊！”

金道英不置可否，还是纠正道

“不是你泡我吗。”

他捏着李东赫的手掌心，诱导道

“说不定也是你马克哥哥泡我弟弟，你们李家一个两个都是小妖精。”

“要不然等会儿李马克吃饱了，我去问问廷祐，李马克是不是也穿着水手服爬到他被窝里哭了。”

“或者发自慰录像给他了也说不定呢。”

“你的马克哥哥是不是也穿这种内裤去我弟弟家了？嗯？”

虽然每句话都像是在说李马克，但每件事都是李东赫勾金道英的时候做的事，她羞极了，捂着金道英的嘴不准他再说下去。

她补好妆，又小心翼翼的让金道英检查裙子有没有湿，被按在墙上玩了好一阵屁股才放人。

每个宾客都在这段时间内借着酒会做着该做的，物色可能的合作伙伴，讨好更有权势的人，或者推销自己的棋子。

李东赫让金道英在很近的餐台前等着，她轻巧站到灯光底下，酣畅淋漓的性爱把她浇灌得比开场前更漂亮，连音色都更动人

接下来要说的话她没有预热过，除了自己猜到的金道英之外，只有李东赫自己知道。

她风情万种的拨弄了一下卷发，说话成熟自然，客套的感谢词脱口而出，然后把属于金道英的礼物送了出去

“四年大学结束的今天，除了舞台经验和回忆，我还带走了一个东西。”

“我带走了大二那一年因为坚持和勇气得到的礼物，那是我最喜欢的礼物。”

“是我追了十六年的心上人，我的道英哥哥。”

她指向金道英，金道英正目不转睛的看向她，礼貌的朝四周举了举刚向侍者要的香槟。

“应该……好像…如果熟悉我的人会知道我追他真的追了很久，我也是女孩子嘛，女孩子都要面子的，所以为了对得起我的辛苦，我一直在等一个合适的机会公开我们的关系，等着等着就等了快两年。”

“今天来的人很多，认识的人也有，不认识的也很多，但大家都是一个圈子的人，我想在这里说大家应该就都会知道了吧。”

“我和道英哥哥说好了会结婚，所以不管是多漂亮的姐姐喜欢他也没关系，我不会怕的！”

漂亮的女孩穿得温柔得体，但一举一动，一言一行之间还是孩子气十足，她和大部分来自这个阶层的女孩有些不同，只有哥哥的她像男孩一样无畏天真，说出这些话的时候握着话筒，像是握着宝剑，认真的发表着对她心爱的王子的保卫宣言。

但她眨眨眼睛，扑向金道英怀中的时候，又像初生的太阳，像稚嫩的公主，环着她的王子的脖颈，将头埋进他怀中，快乐得可以照亮昏沉的黑夜。


End file.
